The Drabbles Of Beedle The Bard
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: what the title says. drabbles and one shots. i might write multichapters out of some of them, but only if i get asked. stories arent related. this is just something on the side. i dont own harrypotter, its jkrowlings. M because i dont know whats happening
1. Albus

Albus

"Albus Potter."

The boy had never been so terrified to hear his name in all his life. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay exactly where he was, blending in with the other newcomers waiting to be sorted.

He caught his broths eye, who then nodded his head towards the hat.

That hat.

It seemed stupid to him that his whole life could be defined by one word. Spoken by a hat. He didn't care anymore. A house was just a colour. It didn't change who he was. Before this new wave of confidence could wash away he walked forward and sat down.

The hat was silent for a moment when it was placed on his head.

"Well well Mr. Potter," it piped up, "It would appear you have more in common with your father then just your looks."

Albus immediately thought back to the story his father had told him at Platform 9 ¾ that very morning.

"It's true, every word of it," the hat said.

Everyone else in the hall must have been extremely confused. Albus couldn't care less; he was intrigued by the hat.

"You have the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor, yet you hold the willingness to bend and break the rues like any true Slytherin, and the loyalty both houses seek."

"_I can talk to snakes." _Albus blurted, thankfully though, in his mind.

"I know. I also know where I want to place you. But as you are as stubborn as your father was," Albus couldn't help but grin, "I'm sure you'll disagree."

"_Slytherin," _he thought, _"I need to be with Scorp."_

"If you're sure."

Albus nodded.

"Slytherin!" announced the hat.

Albus was surprised, and proud, to see that his brother, James, had stood up and was clapping ecstatically.

Before the hat was lifted from his head it said, into his mind,

"_Young love concurs all, he feels the same way you know."_

At eleven years old, Albus Severus Potter was in love, he knew he was. He knew this wasn't a phase; that nothing could undo how he felt. And the boy he was in love with felt the same.

"_Well," _he thought to himself as he sat next to Scorpius, _"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting!"_


	2. Viktor

Viktor

She had always vaccinated him.

They way she could read for hours and not get bored.

The way she was so real, yet so private at the same time.

The way she smiled.

The way her eyes danced.

Everything about her.

One day, on one of her many frequent trips to the library the cornered her.

"Hermione," he called.

"Oh, hello Viktor."

"I was wondering, you would like to go to ball with me?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, okay he spoke like a caveman, his English wasn't brilliant, but he seemed a nice enough young man and she saw no reason to say no. Except that she was hoping Ron would ask her, but as the days went by that looked less and less likely, she didn't want to show up dateless.

"Yes Viktor that would be lovely."

He smiled and bent down in a bow, kissed her hand and walked away.

"_Well," _thought Hermione, _"that's that sorted."_


	3. Luna

Mrs Luna Longbottom

It was a beautiful autumn afternoon. Luna Lovegood was fixing her waist-length white-blonde hair into neat curls and pinning it back. Suddenly, there was a loud, exasperated knock at the door. She looked at the clock, it read 3.30pm. Neville wasn't supposed to be round for another hour, so who was at the door? She finished pinning the final curl into place and skipped downstairs, by which time the little blue wooden door had been given another impatient pounding.

Luna opened the door the door to find a rather agitated, stressed and frustrated Neville looking up at her. He immediately dropped his head and mumbled a compliment. She always took his breath away. Rather taken aback by Neville's first look of sheer nervousness Luna knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong," she asked beginning to get worried that he had said nothing since she invited him in, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone's fine… but I need to tell you something."

Luna did not like the sound of Neville's voice. She couldn't work out what he was thinking or how he was feeling. She turned to face out of the window and asked "Are _you_ okay?" He simply replied with "I love you Luna, you know that, yeah?" She turned round to assure him she did and return the affectionate phrase, but the words got caught in her throat when she turned round to see him down on one knee on her kitchen floor, holding delicately in his hand a blue velvet ring box. "Luna, would you be kind enough to give me your hand in marriage? I know you could do better than me, I mean look at you and you're personality is even more beautiful than your face-" Luna had walked across her kitchen and pulled him off his knees. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before then gently whispered in his ear "I don't want better, I have the best. Of course I'll marry you."

She had tears of joy pouring down her face as Neville slipped the amazing silver ring onto her finger.

"Y'know," he said and they hugged, "I was going to do that later, but I thought if I waited I'd chicken out."

"Well, I'm very glad you didn't chicken out, I've been waiting for this moment since the day I met you Neville Longbottom."

They looked at each other and simply laughed. Neville's a laugh of joy and relief, Luna's of pure excitement. Neville then pulled Luna in for the sweetest, longest, most romantic kiss of her life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: PLEASE READ**

**I do not own either of the characters in this story, nor do I own any of the information mentioned in the Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**This is my first fanfiction story, please write a review and be totally honest. I'd like to know how I could improve for my next story **


	4. Ginny

Ginny

Why did he always do this? It was four in the morning and he was writing his potions essay due first period, and was only on his second paragraph.

He heard someone coming down from the girls' dorm.

"_Oh god please let it be Hermione,"_ he though, hoping to get help with his essay.

He looked up, to see, much to his surprise Ginny standing in her pyjamas. She looked startled, but pleased, (and scared?) to see him.

"Oh hey Ron," she said indifferently, "still writing that essay?"

"Yupp," he yawned.

"I was wondering," she started slowly, "if we could talk?"

"Umm… I guess." He was slightly confused and far past worried by his 'baby' sister's tone.

"I need you to hear everything I have to say before you say anything or judge me."

"I guess that's fair." He still didn't understand why this was happening.

"Ron, I'm pregnant," she let it sink in before continuing, but at the expression of sheer anger on her, secretly favourite, brothers face, she held her tongue.

"You're WHAT?" he roared, "Bloody hell Ginny, you're fifteen. It's not even legal. What were you thinking?"

She opened her mouth to make some smart comment, but had nothing to say.

Ron answered his own question "You weren't thinking were you."

He went to storm up the stairs when Ginny shouted him back;

"Before you do anything stupid, like kill your best friend you might want to know that my baby isn't even Harry's."

"Is it Dean Thomas? I'll hex his balls off, I swear to god I'll fucking hex them right off."

"Ronald. Until you learn to act like an adult I am not telling you the father of you're niece or nephew. Deal?"

And with that she walked away, leaving Ron in the common room hexing everything in sight.


	5. Harry

Harry 

There were curses flying left, right and centre. Many colours, shapes and sizes. For no the first time that night Harry stopped to take in the chaos that he had caused. He supposed the scene would look spectacular from far off, somewhat like fireworks.

He stopped thinking. He stopped running. He stopped everything, as if the world had paused.

She was lying there in a pool of what could only be her own blood. Her tangled hair strewn across her pale face. He didn't need to go any closer.

He stopped living.

She was dead. Ginevra Molly Weasley, the only girl he had ever been in love with, the girl he was in love with now, was dead.

He turned on his heel- in a rather Snape-like manner- and ran to the forbidden forest. Ha had lost his reason to fight.

Running blindly through the forest he came to an opening. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know you're here!" he shouted "Kill me, now! I am surrendering. Kill me and leave everyone inside safe and alive. Kill me and leave the grounds."

Harry knew he would get tortured before he was killed, but he didn't care. Nothing could hurt as much as the physical and emotional pain from losing Ginny.

"If you insist," Voldemorts cold, snarling voice said from behind him.

Harry was surprised, shocked and incredibly glad too see a green light fired at him.

Ginny Weasley was the last thought to enter his mind. And then he was gone.

…

Ginny awakend to find herself in some sort of puddle. She tried to sit up, but found herseld in too much pain and resigned.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you alright?" someone, a woman, was screaming from far off. But before she knew it she was in the arms of her mother and father. All her brothers and Hermione around her, Hermione already casting healing spells.

Ginny took this to be a good sign, she knew Hermione was an extraordinary witch, and the spell she was performing wouldn't be your average-joe, general-fix-it spells, but she took comfort inknowing she wasn't a St. Mungo's case.

Nobody said anything, and when Hermione was finished with her various incantations, although she didn't know why she walked out of the Entrance Hall to the castle court-yard.

"Ginny, where are you go-" Hermione stopped talking when she seen it.

Ginny could not move, she felt her family gather around her, but could not acknowledge them.

When a sufficient crowd had gathered Voldemort announced,

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

She wanted to die.

She screamed and tried to run at Voldemort, only to be held back by her father.

"Aah, Miss Weasley, we meet again." He said coldly, in a teasing tone, "I have a present for you."

He turned towards Harry's levitating dead body and she scremed every insult under the sun at the snake-like man infront of her, still being strongly held back by her father.

Voldemort tossed something at her and her father let go in enough time for her to catch it. She looked at the item taken from Harry's pocket.

A ring box?

She opened it and a piece of parchment fell out. She read it.

_Ginny,_

_You cannot begin to understand how pathetic I feel for writing this down, I guess I'm just nervous I'll screw up, so I'm writing this to read from._

_I love you. I have since my fifth year. I was so jealous of Dean, it was unreal. I wish I had realised my feelings before I did and we could have spent years together, but if you will, I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. I intend to spend the rest of eternity with you._

_This ring is my mothers engagement ring. I know she would want you to have it. So with the in mind I ask you…_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?_

She knew she was crying, she didn't care. It was as if the world had stopped happening. She could see Voldemort just feet from her, yet he didn't exsist. Feel her family next to her, but they were not there.

She took the ring from the box and admired it. It was a delicate silver band with three emeralds the exact colour of Harry's eyes placed on it.

She handed the note to her mum.

Placed the ring on her finger.

Removed her wand from her pocket.

Harry's face was the last thing she ever saw.

Her mothers scream was the last thing she ever heard.

There was a bright light.

Then darkness.

It was all over now.


	6. Scorpious

Scorpious

There was only one thing on my mind, as I absent mindedly flipped through channels on the television. Albus. The smart boy had been on my mind quite a lot lately. I couldn't get his face out of my head. When I wasn't with him, I was thinking about him and wishing I were with him. I couldn't stop thinking about his emerald eyes, which I loved to stare into when I talked to him. Or that adorable crocked smile he did when he was happy, and I especially loved his dimples that showed as he smiled. I loved watching him blush when he was embarrassed about something. I kind of loved the kid, and it was a love that surpassed the brotherly love that the other guys felt for him. I had always had a bit of a crush on him, it was hard not to fall for him, but ever since we went to Hogwarts the feelings had just kept getting stronger. I don't know when I started falling harder for him, but it happened. I was in love with my best friend. The guys all knew that I was gay. They've all known that I preferred guys since first year, but only one of them knew about my deep feelings for Albus.

I was brought out of my Al filled thoughts when a pillow hit me right in the face. The surprise of the pillow had me drop the remote that I was holding, and I let out a surprise yelp. I grabbed the pillow, which had fallen into my lap, and glared over at James. "What the hell was that for?" I asked throwing the pillow back at him. He swatted it away before it came close to his face.

"Well I have been calling your name and trying to get your attention for the last, oh I don't know, five minutes, to let you know that you have skipped through every single channel at least eight times. What are you thinking so hard about?" James asked me as he leaned back against the couch, looking at me for an answer.

I shrugged and looked away from him, giving him a shrug before lying, "Nothing." I grabbed the remote again and paid attention to what I was doing this time. I stopped momentarily on the history channel, I smiled, knowing that if Albus had been here he would give me his best puppy-dog eyes and beg me to leave it on. He was such a nerd sometimes, but the most adorable nerd I had ever met. I didn't understand his fascination with muggle history. To be honest I didn't understand why his father owned this bloody muggle contraption, although I did quite enjoy it.

"Oh," I heard James say, I mentally shook out my Albus thoughts and changed the channel. "Now I know what's on your mind." James stated smugly. I ignored him. "Or should I say who is on your mind." James continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, keeping my eyes focused on the T.V, stopping it at a 'hockey' game.

"So you weren't just thinking about my brother?" James asked. I looked over at him, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrow was raised.

"No."

"Liar! Who do you think you're talking to right now?" James asked with a laugh. "Oh Scorp, you've got it so bad." James shook his head, "For the past few weeks you have been thinking about nothing but little Al. Just tell him you love him, make out and be together; that way you can stop moping around whenever he's not with you. It's a little pathetic."

"It's not pathetic." I quickly defended myself.

"Ah, so you were thinking about him." I picked up the closest pillow and flung it at him. "Hey! Watch the hair!" James said quickly trying to fix his always messy hair.

"Now that's pathetic." I replied. James glared at me before finishing.

"Why won't you just tell him? I mean you're Scorpious Malfoy. You're the leader of our little 'home' group. You are confident and strong. Anytime you have ever wanted something you have always gone for it. Well I have never seen you want something more than you want Al, so why won't you go for it?" James asked.

I sighed and leaned my head on the back of the couch, looking over at James. "I can't go for it because it's Albus."

"That makes? no sense." James replied sitting up, "Scorp we're talking about Al here. You're best friend since ever."

"Exactly! He's my best friend, I can't ruin that by telling him I love him. He's not even gay!" I replied exasperated.

"Tell him you love him isn't going to ruin anything! This is Al for merlin's sake! You telling him you love him would ruin nothing. Even if he didn't feel the same way he wouldn't let it ruin your friendship. Sure he might be a little awkward around you at first, but you'd get past it. He loves you, maybe the way you love him or maybe the way me and Rose love him, but either way its love. He wouldn't change how he feels about you just because you tell him you love him." James replied with a shrug. I looked at him for a while just thinking about it. James was right. This was Albus we were talking about. He already accepts me as being gay; he wouldn't hate me just because I was gay for him. He might be a little weird around me at first but he'd get over it, and at least he'd know.

"I-" I was cut off as the door to the house opened. In walked Albus, covered in mud. His shirt and jeans were almost completely covered in mud, his arms and face had a few splatters of mud as well. I couldn't help but to think that even covered in mud, he was still beautiful.

"What happened to you?" James asked with a laugh. Albus shut the door behind him and walked a little further into the room.

"Well Fred thought it would be a good idea to make a huge mud puddle in the middle of the Park." Albus stated. I let out a laugh. Only Fred.

"And you fell in?" James asked.

"No? I was pushed." Albus replied with a blush.

"By who? Fred?" I asked laughing, picturing it in my head. I imagined Al seeing Fred asking how his big mud puddle was going and going over to tell him how it was a bad idea and how he should stop before he gets in trouble. I then pictured Fred shutting him up by pushing him into the huge puddle of mud.

"No? it was Camille." Al stated, his blush turning brighter. I felt the jealousy rise in me. I hated how Camille was always able to make my Albie blush. I hated how she kissed him whenever she felt the need. She needed to back off my Al.

"Why did she push you in?"

"I'm guessing she was practising for a role." Al replied with a shrug. Camille was obsessed with muggle theatre, its all she ever did out of hogwarts.

"She kiss you?" I asked, I tried to keep my jealous anger out of my voice but I don't think it worked. James gave me a knowing smirk while Albus looked at me a little confused.

"Umm? yeah. She did before she pushed me in." He stated, his blush going darker as he turned his attention to the floor. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. "So? I'm going to go get a shower." He said before walking off to the room he and I shared when I stayed over here. There was a connected bathroom to it.

I heard the door shut and James looked over at me with a smirk.

"It must make you so jealous that she kisses him almost everyday, just for the hell of it." James stated.

"You have no idea." I replied, my hands balled into fists. "She needs to stay the hell away from my Al."

"Yeah except he's not your Al? not unless you tell him how you feel." James replied before turning his attention back on to the television. I went back to watching to, but I wasn't really watching it. I was thinking. Why was it that Camille kissed Albus everyday? I mean they broke up. They've been broken up, ever since the kiss with Camille and James. So why did she feel the need to keep kissing him?

"Wait!" I said in sudden thought.

"Hm?" James asked lazily.

"I've been thinking and what is it you always say about you kissing?" I asked half listening to what his reply would be and half of me still deep in thought.

"Umm? that after you kiss James Potter I'm the only person you'll ever want to kiss again, cause no one can kiss better than me." James stated. It was a known fact, back in Hogwarts and here, in Godric's Hollow, that James was the face, the pretty boy, but he was also known for being the best kisser. Any girl that had ever kissed James had always come back to him, telling him that he was the best kisser ever, and no one else compared.

"Exactly! You and Camille kissed and yet she still goes after Al when she has scenes? and it's not like she has feelings for him anymore. They broke up. I talked to her. Her feelings are totally platonic." I stated with wide-eyes. I know couldn't stop thinking about Al's lips. What it would feel like to kiss him.

"Yeah? I'm not following." James replied.

"You and Camille kissed."

"Yeah."

"And yet she still goes to Al when she needs a boy to kiss for a scene she practices."

"Okay."

"Well, since you and her kissed don't you think that she would start attacking you mouth instead?"

"Maybe she thinks it'll hurt Al if she does." James shrugged.

"Or," I stated, wanting him to go on.

"Or? or he's a better kiss than me." James stated wide-eyed. "No! He can't take that from me! I have to find out." James said pulling himself off the sofa and quickly flooing Camille. After a few words with Camille, he gave up and looked defeated. "My baby brothers a better kisser than me." James stated crestfallen. I sighed. Now if only I could kiss him to find out just how good of a kisser he is.

"I really wish I was Camille right about now." I stated with a laugh; I never thought that I would ever in my life, think something like that. James looked over at me with a smirk, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He knew just how bad I wanted to kiss Al.

"I dare you." James stated.

"Dare me to what?" I asked confused, but in the back of my mind, I think I knew what he was about to dare me to do. He knew I would never, ever back out of a dare. No matter how insane or embarrassing it was.

"I dare you to go all Camille and just kiss him." James said with a bright smile. He knew that he had me. He wanted me to tell Al my feelings and he knew this was a step to doing it.

"Are you insane I can-t ju-"

"Scorpious, I dare you to march into your room, kiss him, and walk out."

"I can't even warn him?"

"No, you can't say anything to him."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Your Scorpious fucking Malfoy, you don't back out of dares. Get to it. I think I just heard the shower turn off." James replied. I looked at him, sighed and stood up. James cheered as I started making my way towards mine and Logans shared bedroom. "Get him tiger." I shook my head at James words. I took a deep breath as I reached our bedroom door. I opened it and walked in. Albus was still in the connected bathroom, so I stood there. Waiting. Talking myself into doing this. You can do this Scorp. Don't think about it. Just do it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and watched as Al walked out. He was shirtless. His jeans hung low on his hips and his hair and chest were still wet from his shower. I had never been more attracted to him than I was just then. He still hadn't noticed me. He shut the door behind him as he walked out of the bathroom. Al had always been a little paranoid, and always shut the door behind him when he left a room. He said that it would warn him if someone came out after him. He looked up after shutting the door and saw me. He blushed a little at seeing that I was there, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked awkwardly standing by the bathroom door. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I quickly walked towards him. His eyes grew wide with confusion and the blush on his cheeks grew brighter. As I reached him I pushed him back against the bathroom door, coming so close to him that only a thin piece of paper could come between us. "S-Scorp? wh-" But I cut him off my pushing my lips onto his own. He let out a little squeak as our lips touched. I brought one of my hands up to cup his cheek as the other rested on his hip. This was the moment that I had wanted for so long. To kiss him. To have his lips on mine. I didn't expect him to kiss back so I was surprised when I felt hesitant hands being placed on my chest before Al's lips started moving in sync with mine. I was in pure happiness. If I had died right then, I would have died happy. His hands trailed up until they were around my neck. I pushed my tongue out of my mouth and swiped it across his lower lip, practically begging for access into his mouth. I was surprised to have it quickly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance but I quickly won.

After lack of breath became an issue, I hesitantly pulled away. I let my hand, which was touching his cheek, fall down to his shoulder. I opened my eyes to look at him to see him staring at me with wide, confused eyes. There was also something else hiding in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. His hands fell from my neck and were once again placed on my chest. I bet he could feel how fast my heart was beating. I was so thankful for James' dare, because that was the best kiss I had ever had. Al was an incredible kisser. I just wish that this wasn't just a kiss for him. I slowly let go of him and started pulling away, but was stopped when Albus' hands gripped onto my shirt. I looked at him confused.

"Scorpious?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. I felt my heart skip a beat at the pure intimate way he had said my name. I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. I had wanted to just walk out, not having to worry about what Albus was going to say about the kiss till later. I hadn't expected him to keep me there with him. I hadn't expected him to want to talk about it now. I figured he would need time to process the kiss. I watched as the blush crept across his perfect cheekbones, he looked down to where his hands were still gripping my shirt before he softly spoke. "Don't think you can just kiss me like that and walk away before telling me why you did it."

Why did he have to be so damn adorable? All I wanted to do was life his chin up and kiss him again, but I knew he deserved an explanation.

"Well? you see I've kind of always had this crush on you." His eyes instantly flew up to meet mine, I got nervous as his eyes now bore into mine, "But ever since we went back to Hogwarts that crush kind of grew? into love. I'm in love with you Albie. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same and I made it all awkward when I kissed you but James has been trying to get me to tell you how I feel and he figured that the only way I would come close to telling you is if he dared me to kiss you so?. I did? and now you know." I stated. I feel like I spoke a little to quickly, but it was more of a nervous rant then a calm telling of my feelings.

"You're in love with me?" Albus asked softly, his eyes still staring into mine.

"With everything in me." I replied honestly. Might as well get it all out. I expected Al to drop his hand from my shirt and walk into the bathroom and leave me standing there alone. I expected him to tell me that he loved me, as a friend. I expected him to tell me that he kissed me back cause he didn't know what else to do. I expected him to do a lot of things. What I didn't expect him to do was lighten the tight-hold he had on my shirt and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I hadn't expected him squeeze me in a tight hug before lessening his grip and hold onto me lightly. And I definitely didn't expect his soft voice to reply with, "I love you too."

My heart instantly soared with happiness. James was my best friend in the world for daring me to kiss Al. I pulled my arms around his bare back and pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"So then, since you love me, I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask if I could get another kiss?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. Still holding onto me, Albus looked up with a bright smile. I instantly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his amazing lips.

I pulled back a little, but kept out foreheads resting on each other. "So is it safe to assume that you're my boyfriend now?" I asked. Albus let out a small laugh and kissed my lips again.

"Yes, it would be safe to assume that." He replied.

"Have I ever mentioned how perfect you are?" I asked. I smiled at the blushed that brightened the color in his face. I kissed his nose. "You're adorable? and all mine." I stated before bringing our lips into another kiss.

_**(A/N:- hey guys, how'd you like the one shots so far? obviously i dont own any charatcers. i have to say this story -scorpious- was actually written by a friend (well, my boyfriend) about Big Time Rush (if any of you watch it you'll probably have worked out why i stuck with Camille. This was originally written as Kendall being Scorpious and Logan being Al, Carlos is Fred II and Cammile- well i didnt change her name, i quite like it. James is James and i'm pretty sure Rose is mentioned, but i cant remember who i swapped her for. if you've never seen/heard of big time rush, then this wont make any sense what-so-ever. please tell me you guys agree that the dude that wrote this originally should grow some balls, make an account and post all his own fanfics! :D until next time my dear readers :D oh yeah, R&R please please please please please? i'll but you all a butterbeer)**_


	7. Tom

Tom

**_(Author's notes: Still don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing it :P basically i got this idea and it would go away until i wrote it. the italics is Tom, the normal font is Ginny. just some background for you... The war is over. Everything is the same, except for one thing. Tom Riddle's Diary is in Ginny's possession, and still very much alive. Please, if youve got this on alert or favourites, even if you dont review review review! even if you hate it just please please please review :) thankyouuu) _**

…

Who would have thought I would ever come to you for advice? You who took the love of my life away from me. You who ripped apart my family. You who destroyed everything.

Tom, I fear I am just as bad as you. I had love, and chose to push it away, isn't that the same as being incapable of loving?

_Ginevra, love is but a broken man's dream. It makes one, not physically, but mentally weak. Only a fool should find themselves in love._

I always thought I loved him, I always thought I was a "fool", what changed?

_You grew up my dear._

I grew up.

_You know you and me; we aren't so different._

How so Thomas?

_Well, we are not so stupid as to fall in love; we know to do well in life one must stay to one's self and not get emotionally attached._

I **was **in love.

_Then why did you say no?_

That's why I'm here. I was hoping the most malicious wizard in history could tell me why I turned down Harry Potter's marriage proposal.

_Has it ever occurred to you that your heart was always with another, never with Harry Potter himself?_

What do you mean?

_When did you fall out of love with Potter?_

That's changing the subject.

_Answer the question._

I don't know, a few months after the war. He was a different person after that night, so was I. We had both lost those near and dear to us, and our relationship wasn't working so well. I think he thought by proposing he would remind me he still loved me through everything. But I didn't love him anymore.

_What changed about him that night?_

Everything.

_What specifically? What happened to Potter that lead to my defeat?_

The horcrux within him was destroyed.

_Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you were only in love with **part **of the famous Harry Potter?_

Tom Riddle, I have never and still am not in love with you. I loved Harry for who he was. It was just a crap blow dealt by fate that we changed and grew apart.

_Then why was it so easy for me to posses you?_

Because I was I stupid naïve twelve year old girl who pour her heart into, what she thought was, a harmless diary that then tricked her into doing things.

_No, I was able to posses you because you were- and still are- in love with me._

…


End file.
